It is advocated in the art to use a connector (not shown) for electrical connection of a motor to an inverter in a conventional electrically powered vehicle such as hybrid automobile as described in the patent literature PTL 1.
The connector comprises a substantially L-shaped connector housing made of insulating resin with three juxtaposed openings for each accommodating a terminal therein, the openings being provided on a back surface of the connector housing; three substantially L-shaped terminals adapted to be inserted in the corresponding one of the terminal accommodating openings and thereby into the connector housing; electrical wires each connected to corresponding one of the three terminals; and holders made of insulating resin with a boss portion adapted to press the terminals inward of the connector housing.
An electrical contact at an edge of each of the terminals is inserted into a slit-like hole provided in the connector housing. Terminals (which may comprise busbars) of a mating connector are secured by means of bolts to a corresponding circular hole provided at an edge of the electrical contact drawn out of it.